Special
by Svezza Annashya
Summary: Mereka berbagi memori yang sama dan melupakan hal yang berbeda
1. Chapter 1

Levi Ackerman, seorang mahasiswa jurusan sejarah semester enam dengan kehidupan dan wajah yang kelewat lurus-lurus saja—kalau tak mau dibilang membosankan. Pada hari normal yang berjalan lancar, ia hanya akan duduk diam di kelas—mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dan hanya akan bicara dalam rangka menjawab pertanyaan dosennya—sembari mencatat semua materi yang dirasa perlu dan menyimak kuliah dengan serius. Sangat biasa.

Kegiatan sehari-harinya di kampus, selain menghadiri kuliah tentunya, adalah belajar di perpustakaan—itupun dia lakukan kalau dosen yang seharusnya mengajar ternyata berhalangan hadir. Cuma hal itu saja yang bisa dikerjakannya di kampus, sehingga segera setelah dia puas berkutat dengan buku-buku di perpustakaan, Levi akan memilih pulang untuk mengistirahatkan kepala atau mengerjakan tugas yang makin menggunung tiap harinya.

Salahkan orangtuanya yang memiliki harta melimpah-ruah sampai-sampai Levi tak perlu bersusah payah bekerja paruh waktu di _minimarket_, pusing-pusing memikirkan soal masa depannya, atau pusing soal prospek kerja lulusan sejarah yang—kata orang—tak sebagus alumni jurusan bisnis. Tidak apa-apa, kan? Toh, uang keluarganya masih banyak.

Namun sebenarnya, kekayaan keluarga yang membuatnya tak terlalu mempedulikan pilihan jurusannya itu juga patut disayangkan, karena kepalanya yang cerdas jadi hanya digunakan untuk menganalisis masa lampau. Levi sendiri menanggapi pandangan yang seperti itu dengan santai. Bagi pria macam dia, toh sejarah hidup orang lain jauh lebih menarik daripada urusan bisnis, politik, bahkan medis dan farmasi yang penuh tipu muslihat.

Ah, sebenarnya mempelajari masa lalu tidaklah semudah membalikan telapak tangan seperti yang anggapan orang awam. Tidak mudah, karena tidak semua pakar sepakat tentang fakta di masa lalu. Banyak faktor, perincian, dan detail-detail yang kadang belum diketahui hingga berakhir sebagai misteri.

Terkadang, bukti-bukti memang ada. Namun, mengingat manusia adalah makhluk Tuhan paling kompleks di muka bumi ini, bukan tidak mungkin jika fakta yang sebenarnya ternyata berlawanan arah dengan bukti-bukti yang tersaji.

Mungkin, aspek misterius, kompleks, dan penuh probabilitas dari sejarahlah yang terkadang membuat Levi begitu tertarik mengikuti kuliah dan mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya. Seperti saat ini.

.

.

**Disclaimer Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**a collaboration fic Svezza Annashya and Deluxe**

**present**

**_ Special _**

Dosen paruh baya yang rambutnya klimis seperti habis keramas dengan minyak tanah itu sedang mengajarkan teori yang dikemukakan oleh Karl Max. Cukup rumit dan membosankan jika tidak punya _passion _untuk sejarah dan kesabaran yang cukup tinggi. Lihat saja, anak lain sudah kehilangan fokus. Beberapa merumpi di pojok kelas, seperti semut yang mengerubungi gula. Beberapa memainkan permainan di ponsel pintarnya, beberapa menguap, dan beberapa sudah terlelap. Namun Levi, orang membosankan yang memang cocok dengan topik macam ini, masih bertahan dengan mata terbuka, bahkan memperhatikan dengan seksama.

Menurut teori Karl Max yang dikutip oleh gurunya, permasalahan ekonomilah yang membentuk sejarah. Atau sederhananya—menurut Levi—adalah masalah kepentingan duniawi berupa uang, makanan, dan semacamnyalah yang menyebabkan manusia sanggup melakukan segalanya. Konflik dalam masyarakat, politik, korupsi, bahkan konspirasi. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, serentet peristiwa tersebutlah kita kenal sebagai sejarah manusia.

Tetapi apakah semua itu hanya dikarenakan kebutuhan makan mereka yang tidak terpenuhi?

Di sinilah pertentangan dan perbedaan pendapat dimulai. Ketika Levi baru saja ingin mengajukan pertanyaan, pintu kelas diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar. Beberapa siswa tukang tidur kini membuka matanya—berharap kalau si Pengetuk itu salah satu dosen petinggi yang akan menyampaikan kabar libur setengah hari. Levi mendengus dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di meja. Pak Dosen pun berhenti menjelaskan dan membuka pintu.

Setelah diskusi ulet dengan si Pengetuk Pintu, Pak Dosen Klimis itu mengangguk dan beralih menyapu pandang seluruh penjuru kelas. Ketika matanya menangkap bayangan Levi, Pak Dosen berseru, "Levi, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu!"

Serentak, para mahasiswa-mahasiswi lain mendesah berat. Pupus harap mereka. Hancur luluh lantak bagai diterjang tsunami Aceh. Mereka menatap sebal pada Levi. Yang ditatap tak acuh. Dia malah mengerutkan kening dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Orang gila macam apa yang berani menginterupsi jam kuliahnya macam ini?

"Ah, ya," kata-kata Pak Dosen menyedot perhatian muda-mudi di ruangan itu, "Dan karena saya ada acara sedangkan waktu kuliah kita tinggal lima belas menit, kalian bisa pulang sekarang. Terima kasih."

Mereka bengong. Ternganga tak percaya selama beberapa detik. Mungkin otak mereka yang habis dijejali teori-teori tentang manusia dan sejarah itu memerlukan waktu untuk memahami arti perkataan Pak Dosen. Buktinya, baru setelah Pak Dosen menghilang di balik pintu mahogani ruang kuliah sorak-sorai berkumandang. Beberapa orang menyalami Levi sambil mengucap terima kasih. Setelahnya, mereka berebut keluar ruangan. Levi tambah heran. Orang gila macam apa yang berani menginterupsi jam kuliahnya dan sanggup membuat Pak Dosen bersedia membubarkan siswanya lebih awal?

Apakah dia orang super nekat? Atau malah, super ngotot?

Pertanyaannya segera terjawab, karena seorang pemuda dengan surai coklat kayu dan sepasang iris hijau kebiruan berdiri di ambang pintu, melangkah masuk ragu-ragu. Petra, gadis manis yang juga masih ada di ruangan itu menyapanya.

"Yang cari Levi, ya?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Levi yang duduk di samping jendela. Ah, itu, orangnya sedang melihat kesini," kata Petra Rall sembari melempar senyum madunya pada Levi yang tengah menatap keduanya dengan ekspresi heran bercampur rasa bingung dan tak mengerti. Gaulnya sih, gagal paham. Gagal paham siapa pemuda itu dan apa tujuannya.

Si Pemuda berterima kasih pada Petra Rall dan menghampiri Levi di tempat duduknya.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda, Levi-_senpai_. Saya Eren Yeager, _kouhai_ Anda yang sekarang baru semester empat," kata anak itu memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan. Kepalanya tertunduk sedikit untuk menghormati seniornya yang malah menatapnya dengan malas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Levi dingin tanpa basa-basi. Ia bukanlah orang yang suka melakukan hal secara bertele-tele, terlebih yang dihadapinya adalah seorang bocah dengan kemampuan menakjubkan yang sanggup membuat kelasnya dibubarkan lebih awal.

"Begini, kuliah filsafat saya di semester ini mengharuskan saya membawa buku filsafat sejarah karangan G.W.F Hegel sebagai pegangan. _Sir _Mike bilang, Anda memiliki buku tersebut, sehingga saya bermaksud untuk meminjamnya pada Anda karena yang ada di perpustakaan sudah habis dipinjam," jawab sang bocah Yeager tegas—menghiraukan tatapan tajam Levi yang seolah membatasi keduanya dengan dinding tebal. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan; dia tak peduli pada tatapan yang Levi berikan dan dia terlalu naif untuk sadar apa arti tatapan tersebut. " …Ah, dan karena buku tersebut tidak lagi terbit."

Yah, Levi dapat memaklumi hal itu karena ia pun mendapatkannya dalam acara pelelangan—dengan harga yang tidak murah, tentu. Nyaris menghabiskan tabungannya. Mengapa tidak minta uang pada orangtua? Mari kita anggap saja harga dirinya tidak mengijinkan hal itu.

Levi mengangguk, "Baik. Besok temui aku di sini pada pukul tiga sore."

Eren hanya tersenyum kecil, namun matanya berkata lebih banyak dari lengkungan senyum dan nada bicaranya yang tetap biasa-biasa saja ketika mengucapkan terima kasih. Levi angkat bahu—tak peduli. Dia memang suka belajar sejarah yang notabene erat hubungannya dengan gerak-gerik, tingkah laku, dan akibat dari keputusan yang dibuat manusia. Namun, hal itu tidak membuat dia bermetamorfosa jadi seorang pecinta ilmu psikologi yang gemar betul mengobservasi gerak-gerik manusia—walau tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia memang tertarik.

Sehingga, dia memutuskan untuk menganggap sikap Eren yang menyembunyikan emosi meluap-luapnya itu sebagai hal yang biasa saja. Toh, dia sendiri juga tak jauh beda. Kan jadi lucu rasanya kalau dia memikirkan hal itu terlalu dalam sedangkan dia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Levi mendengus kemudian mengemasi barang-barangnya. Mau langsung pulang saja. Mau membaca ulang buku filsafat sejarah kesayangannya sebelum dipinjam oleh Eren Yeager.

.

.

.

Hari Kamis ini menjadi begitu melelahkan bagi Levi karena bobot tas ranselnya yang terlewat berat. Mata kuliah jam keduanya baru saja berakhir. Semua mahasiswa yang berada di kelasnya telah bersiap membereskan berbagai macam buku yang berserakan di atas meja. Segala obrolan simpang siur yang saling menyahut di antara kerumunan sekian banyak manusia dalam ruangan membuat suasana berubah ricuh. Tidak tahan dengan keributan yang abstrak, ia pun meninggalkan kelas dengan segera. Masih ada tugas yang perlu dilaksanakan, yaitu menjaga perpustakaan jurusan.

Beberapa orang bilang dia aneh. Kutu buku yang mengerikan. Beberapa anak menyebutnya terobsesi pada sejarah. Beberapa gadis muda pengunjung perpustakaan yang sudah bosan hidup memanggilnya _literature wota_—alias orang yang terobsesi pada literatur. Apakah mereka tidak tahu jika Levi membaca buku sejarah, bukannya buku sastra kelas tinggi? Apakah mukanya seperti orang yang tergila-gila pada William Shakespeare?

Biarlah orang berkata apa. Yang penting, itulah surga dunia baginya.

Ketika jarak antara dirinya dan pintu tinggal tiga langkah lagi, seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Levi menoleh. Retinanya menangkap bayangan seorang pria tegap berambut pirang dengan _suspicious smile _yang senantiasa tersungging berdiri di belakangnya. Orang ini lagi, orang ini lagi. Levi mendecih.

"Ada apa, _Sir_?" katanya dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan terima kasih atas bantuan mengoreksi yang kamu berikan kemarin," ucap orang tersebut. Senyum mencurigakan itu masih tersungging lebar di wajahnya. Tidak lepas-lepas. Sungguh dosen teladan yang setia menerapkan peraturan 'senyum simetris 2 cm ke kanan dan 2 cm ke kiri' dari pihak kampus.

Levi mengangkat alisnya—heran maksimal, "Ya. Sudah?"

"Tidak. Ah, maksudku, bagaimana kalau kita minum di bar—?"

"Ha! Saya tidak akan tertipu lagi, _Sir _Erwin," sahutnya getir. "Pasti kali ini Anda juga akan menyuruh saya membayar sendiri seperti yang sudah lalu," imbuh pemuda pendek itu dengan sinis.

Alis Erwin berkerut dan matanya memancarkan pandangan yang menunjukkan keseriusan—atau, berusaha serius—atau, berusaha menyembunyikan kebohongan besar, "Tidak, tidak. Aku serius. Aku yang bayar sekarang."

Levi membalas nada memelas Erwin dengan sindiran nyata, "Benarkah? Huh. _Sir _Erwin sudah kaya, rupanya."

"Yah, bukan begitu juga, Levi. Kamu kan tahu kalau aku baru lulus pascasarjana tahun lalu. Jelas keuanganku belum stabil. Makanya aku juga ingin meminta kamu untuk menyiapkan uang. Sekedar jaga-jaga saja. Siapa tahu uangku tidak cukup."

"Nah. Di sini letak masalahnya, _Sir_. Anda minum terlalu banyak, sementara uang yang Anda bawa itu pas-pasan. Bagaimana Anda bisa membayari bagian saya jika uang Anda saja habis untuk membayar bagian Anda sendiri?" tukas Levi dingin. Dia kembali membalikkan badan dan bersiap berjalan menuju pintu, namun Erwin mencengkram tangannya. Latar kampus yang suram berganti menjadi ladang bunga tulip kebanggaan Belanda. Matahari bersinar cerah, namun tidak ganas. Kupu-kupu berterbangan. Mendadak, Levi sudah pakai selendang.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku berjanji akan menepati kata-kataku kali ini. Sungguh!"

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengernyitkan alis. Kemudian menggelengkan kepala. Akhirnya, dia mendengus. Pasti cuma halusinasi. Latar dan kostum dan kalimat ambigu itu pasti cuma imajinasinya saja. 'Fokus, Levi, fokus!' katanya dalam hati—mensugesti diri sendiri.

Levi berpikir sebentar. Apakah orang ini bisa dipercaya? Masalahnya, sudah tiga kali mereka berdua pergi ke bar dengan janji yang sama, namun Erwin selalu ingkar. Apakah dia layak mendapatkan kesempatan sekali lagi, atau tidak?

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi. Kesempatan Anda untuk menepati janji Anda, _Sir_," jawab Levi sambil menyentakkan tangannya dari cengkraman Erwin dan langsung berjalan keluar kelas. Sekilas, dia bisa melihat wajah Erwin yang berbinar bahagia karena akhirnya diberi kesempatan terakhir. Levi mendengus lagi. Benar-benar, deh. Dia tak habis pikir mengapa mantan kakak tingkatnya itu tak bertambah dewasa seiring bertambahnya usia. Dasar. Erwin Smith memang tidak pernah berubah, masih suka menebar janji palsu. Dan dia, yang tak berubah juga, masih bisa-bisanya percaya. Semburat sipu tampak di pipinya.

Eh—uhuk! Abaikan yang terakhir.

Sebagai akibat melamun di siang bolong, dia hampir saja bertabrakan dengan seseorang jika refleknya tidak bagus. Sialnya, orang itu lebih tinggi darinya. Ketika dia melihat ke atas untuk memaki orang yang nyaris menabraknya, alisnya berkerut. Ternyata si Bocah Yeager itu.

"Levi-_senpai_," katanya memulai, "Saya ingin—"

"Ya, aku tahu. Eren Yeager. Mahasiswa semester empat yang ingin meminjam buku Filsafat Sejarah karya G.W.F Hegel. Ini bukunya. Jaga baik-baik," kata Levi _to the point _sambil menyerahkan buku setebal satu setengah inci dengan sampul biru berilustrasikan wajah sang penulis. Sebuah mahakarya bagi mahasiswa sejarah.

Eren Yeager menerimanya dengan senang hati. Mata beriris hijaunya berbinar senang, mirip kelinci. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian berterima kasih dengan singkat—namun sopan—dan berjanji akan mengembalikannya begitu semester empat berakhir. Levi menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat serta ekspresi datar.

"Baik, sekali lagi, terima kasih. Saya pamit dulu. Selamat siang, Levi-_senpai_."

Levi pun mengangguk untuk yang kedua kali.

.

.

.

"Sekarang, mukamu itu lebih tidak enak dilihat daripada _Pithecanthropus Javanicus_, Levi."

Yang disindir mengerling acuh. Alih-alih marah karena dibilang lebih jelek dari manusia purba yang satu itu, dia malah meneguk Gewürztraminer langsung dari botolnya hingga ludes.

"Duh, duh. Kenapa kamu marah hanya karena disuruh menyetir, sih?"

Levi menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa _maroon _yang mereka duduki sambil menggerutu pelan. Bagaimana tidak kesal, coba? Sudah diperlakukan macam sopir (dengan alasan Erwin belum pandai menyetir. Sungguh konyol), harus mau diajak ke bar yang tidak familiar untuknya, eh, ketika sampai dia malah disuruh bayar sendiri. Seharusnya kan, dia yang ditraktir. Seharusnya, yang punya mobil yang menyetir. Ini malah terbalik. Dia kerja dan keluar uang, sedangkan si Erwin Smith cuma ongkang-ongkang dan main suruh seenak jidat. Lain kali, tidak akan ada lagi yang namanya kesempatan kedua untuk Erwin.

"Kamu harusnya bersyukur, Levi. Ber-syu-kur. Kamu baru saja menyetir mobil Mercedez, lho!"

Levi memutar bola matanya.

"Lagi, aku mengenalkanmu pada bar yang bagus, kan? _Cocktail_ di Spectrum ini enak sekali, lho. Suara penyanyi-penyanyinya juga bagus. Luas, pula," Erwin menuangkan Cabernet Sauvignon-nya ke gelas kemudian meneguknya hingga tetes terakhir, "Lihat, tempat ini lebih nyaman daripada bar yang kamu kunjungi biasanya."

Si Pemuda Pendek melengos. Walau secara pelayanan dan fasilitas memang Spectrum Bar ini jauh lebih nyaman dari bar yang biasa dia kunjungi, sifat tidak gampang beradaptasinya menjadi penghalang untuk turut merasakan kenyamanan itu. Akibatnya, dia jadi bosan dan tidak betah berada di sana.

"Oh, ya, kok tumben-tumbennya kamu menghabiskan sebotol Gewürztraminer sendiri?" Erwin Smith melirik lewat ekor mata, "Stres?"

Levi menggeleng, "Cenderung bosan, _Sir_."

Erwin menaikkan alis, "Panggil aku Erwin Smith saja. Toh, kita ada di luar kampus. Mengapa bosan?"

"Semuanya berjalan terlalu datar. Kegiatan di kampus, di rumah, di luar rumah. Tidak ada hal-hal menarik belakangan ini. Semuanya datar, biasa saja. Membosankan," jelas pemuda bermarga Ackerman itu.

"Kamu berharap kehidupan macam apa, memangnya? Kehidupan yang penuh mara bahaya seperti tokoh-tokoh di film laga? Atau kehidupan _aneh _seperti Odd Thomas di novel karangan Dean Koontz?" Erwin menegakkan duduknya dan memperhatikan seorang gadis yang sedang bernyanyi di panggung. Suaranya merdu dan wajahnya manis. Tipe gadis yang disukai Erwin.

"Tuh, Levi. Lihat, deh. Penyanyi bar ini cantik-cantik."

"Ya, ya, ya. Buatmu."

"Matamu buta kalau bilang dia tak cantik," kata Erwin keras kepala. Dia mencengkram kepala mantan juniornya dan mengarahkan wajah Levi agar menatap si Gadis Berambut Coklat. "Coba cermati. Cantik, kan?"

Levi terdiam. Wajahnya tetap datar. Tak ada tanda-tanda perubahan emosi apapun. Erwin yang melihatnya sampai gemas. Apakah Levi tak punya perasaan ataukah dia berusaha melawan perasaannya sendiri?

"Bagaimana, bagaimana?"

"Biasa."

Erwin mendesah dan melepaskan cengkramannya. Dia mengacak rambut. Mungkin, Levi memang terlahir tanpa perasaan suka dalam kamus kehidupannya. Mungkin, Tuhan mendesain Levi untuk menjadi orang yang hidup menjomblo seumur hidup. Mungkin, kebosanannya ini akan segera membawa Levi untuk menjadi seorang pendeta di kuil Shinto. Entahlah.

"Eh, Levi," panggilan Erwin memecah lamunan Levi. Pemuda itu agak tersentak, tapi dia langsung berubah kalem lagi. "Boleh minta bantuan lagi?"

Levi terdiam, namun Erwin tahu kalau pemuda itu murka dalam hati. Bukannya Levi tidak bisa marah pada Erwin, tapi terlalu banyak kata-kata yang ingin disemburkan Levi pada dosen tak tahu dirinya. Jadi Levi memilih untuk bungkam dan menghujamkan beribu belati tak kasat mata yang merupakan metafora dari sorot tajam netranya.

"Sedikit... kok. Sedikit. Bantuan kecil."

"Memangnya kamu pernah memintaku untuk melakukan hal yang benar-benar kecil?" kata-kata Levi menohok Erwin.

"Cuma mengawasi diskusi, kok. Mengawasi diskusi saja. Tidak sulit, kan?"

"Diskusi. Coba kutebak. Pasti kelas Eropa Kontemporer," Levi memutar mata, "Ya, kan?"

"Ah, benar. Bagaimana kamu tahu?"

"Semester ini, sudah dua kali kamu memintaku melakukan hal yang sama. Kelas itu jatuh hari Jumat dan kamu tidak bisa mengisinya karena harus menemui _editor_mu," jawab Levi enteng. "Oh, coba kutebak lagi. Aku harus mengisi kelas itu minggu depan, kan?"

"Uh, ya. Itu juga benar. Bagaimana kamu tahu?"

"Kamu punya kebiasaan untuk bilang padaku satu minggu sebelumnya."

"Levi, sungguh, kamu adalah pengamat yang baik."

Levi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Kamu saja yang terlalu mudah ditebak. Omong-omong, atur jadwalmu dengan baik. Kamu tidak bisa mengorbankan kelas itu terus-terusan."

"Baik, baik."

"Lagian, kamu menulis novel tentang apa, sih?" Levi melirik dosennya, "Kok aku tidak pernah lihat nama Erwin Smith di toko buku?"

"Kan ada nama pena, Levi."

Levi mengangguk-angguk. "Kamu... giat sekali mengumpulkan uang."

"Biar cepat mapan. Aku juga ingin membahagiakan istriku—" Erwin meraih botol Sauvignon-nya dan menuangkan isinya ke gelas. Dihirupnya aroma anggur yang khas itu dalam-dalam sebelum menyesapnya hingga habis, "—suatu hari nanti."

Levi mendengus dan mengambil botol Sauvignon milik Erwin ketika sang empunya minuman sedang asik memberikan tepuk tangan pada penyanyi berambut coklat yang telah menyelesaikan lagunya. Minuman beralkohol itu dia tuang sampai memenuhi gelasnya. Erwin sempat menatapnya dengan pandangan tak rela, namun menghela nafas pasrah dan membiarkan Levi mengurangi volume cairan dalam botol minumannya.

Levi mengangkat gelasnya, "Semoga sukses untuk karirmu."

"Terima kasih," kata Erwin sambil ikut mengangkat gelasnya.

Ketika Levi baru saja selesai mengosongkan gelasnya, orang-orang di bar bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Rupanya, mereka menyambut seorang gadis penyanyi bar dengan postur tinggi semampai yang—sialnya—lebih tinggi dari Levi. Rambutnya diikat tinggi melebihi telinga, dengan potongan kaus hitam tanpa lengan berkerah 'v' yang membuat tubuh pucatnya tampak bersinar dibawah temaramnya lampu panggung. Wajahnya cantik, manis memukau.

Namun, lebih dari paras dan penampilannya, sepasang netra beriris coklat muda milik gadis itu begitu indah. Begitu hidup. Matanya berbicara lebih banyak daripada gunjingan-gunjingan dan gosip-gosip orang di bar tentang dia.

Dia cantik. Levi mengakuinya diam-diam.

Gadis itu melangkah dengan mantap dan percaya diri. Tangan langsingnya meraih _microphone _dan intro lagu menyambutnya. Mendadak, sorak-sorai penghuni bar menghilang digantikan senandung lirih tapi merdu milik gadis itu.

_Heart beat-beat-bea__t__…_

_Heart beat-beat-beat…_

Denting piano menyatu dengan suara merdu yang menyusup ke indera pendengaran seluruh orang di bar. Gadis itu, sang pusat perhatian, memejamkan kedua iris coklatnya, menghayati setiap melodi yang terlontar.

Levi memiliki kedua mata 'mengantuk' yang terlihat sangat membosankan dan terkesan sangat tidak fokus, namun dalam jarak lima meter dari tempatnya bersinggah, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sang pusat perhatian terlihat begitu indah. Bukan hanya melodi yang dibalut dengan suara merdu, tetapi juga kedua iris coklat yang baru sebentar ia kagumi. Rambut pasirnya yang terkucir rapi memperlihatkan wajah tenangnya. Potongan _v-neck _memperlihatkan kejenjangan penyangga kepala dan torso yang begitu menakjubkan dengan sempurna. Lengan kurusnya yang hanya terbalut kulit pucat terlihat begitu memikat. Kedua belah bibir _peach_nya bergerak seiring lirik yang mengalun.

_Did we really love?_

_Or was it just a long war?_

_At the tangled memories, I smile and I cry_

_More than any of the good memories with anyone else, I miss the times I spent with you_

_I want you so I'm stewing in sickness_

Kedua iris coklat gadis itu membuka, memberikan suatu perasaan hangat yang menjalar dalam tubuh angkuh milik si Mahasiswa Sejarah. Kedua obsidian milik Levi tidak mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari sosok bersurai pasir yang terlihat halus dan rapuh. Dia menatap sosok di tengah panggung itu dalam diam, dengan khidmat.

Hingga ketika Tuhan memberinya kejutan, si Gadis Penyanyi Bar menatapnya dengan syahdu. Melodi indah masih teralun, memenuhi kepala hitamnya dan menenggelamkan sukmanya dalam ketenangan. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

_You are, you are, you a-are_

_So special to m__e.__.._

_(__Fi__rst you made my heart beat)_

Entah karena suara merdu yang mengalunkan lirik lagu atau memang sosok dihadapannya lah yang begitu indah, Levi ikut terbawa suasana. Dia tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Membuatnya semakin hanyut dan tersesat dalam rangkaian harmoni yang membentuk _lullaby _pengantar tidur yang familiar. Terus berputar-putar dan memenuhi pikiran serta sanubarinya.

_You are, you are, you a-are_

Lagi—

_You are, you are, you a-are__..._

Dan lagi—

_So special to m__e.__.._

Dan lagi-lagi.

Namun ketika tiba-tiba nada-nada itu berhenti dan Levi membuka matanya, dia mendapati dirinya berada di barak prajurit yang gelap.

_**To Be Continued**_

**A/N :**

Haha, gomen gomen…

Ini adalah fic kolaborasi pertama antara saya dan Deluxe. Sumpah dan beneran, awalnya fic ini tuh amat sangat membosankan tapi dengan banyaknya pahatan disana sini oleh Deluxe hingga tadaaa~~~ jadilah seperti ini :D

Ah, maaf ya kalau ada banyak typo dan tokoh yang sangat OOC disini. Tapi kami beneran ga ada maksud apapun kok bikin fic ini. Hanya untuk hiburan semata.

Dan, kami harap minna-san menyukai fic kami

Kami ga akan tahu apa yang minna pikirkan dari fic ini, dan tentunya silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review biar kami tahu kalau memang harus ada perbaikan. Saran dan kritik diterima. Tapi mohon jangan di bash ya. Kami belum lapang dada untuk menerimanya *bow*  
oia, cerita ini akan tetap RiRen kok sebagai pemain utama. Hehe

Kalau begitu sampai jumpa ! (^O^)


	2. Chapter 2

maaf, kami baru bisa mempublish lanjutannya sekarang.. hehe,,  
selamat menikmati :)

Sebuah lagu dialunkan. Nadanya memenuhi rongga dada bagai helium dalam balon. Liriknya membangkitkan memori, menari-nari di atas kabinet kenangan dari ribuan tahun silam. Merdu, syahdu, menenangkan.

Namun ketika tiba-tiba nada-nada itu berhenti dan Levi membuka matanya, dia mendapati dirinya berada di barak prajurit yang gelap.

**Disclaimer Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**a collaboration fic Svezza Annashya and Deluxe**

**present**

**_ Special _**

**Chap 2**

Dia mengernyitkan kening. Sekelilingnya terasa begitu asing dan agak kabur. Jendela besar berkusen jati dan tiga ranjang lain di ruangan itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ditangkap netranya dengan jelas. Telinganya tak mendeteksi suara apapun dan hidungnya tak berfungsi. Ganjil. Yang lebih aneh lagi, dia tahu kalau raganya sedang terbaring di sebuah ranjang dalam barak prajurit yang gelap. Sepertinya malam telah tiba.

Dia turun dari ranjang dan mulai menapakkan kaki di atas lantai kayu yang berderik. Perasaannya mengatakan kalau kayu itu rapuh, dan merusaknya akan membuat dia ada dalam masalah besar. Jadi dia lebih memilih untuk mengendap dengan pandangan yang menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan. Mencari sesuatu. _Tapi apa?_

Dia berjalan, berjalan, dan berjalan. Dia berjalan dalam kebingungan. Dia berjalan dituntun perasaan. Dia berjalan sementara sekitarnya—barak gelap itu—memudar. Dia berjalan terus dengan mantap. _Menuju kemana?_

_I heard small footsteps,_

_in my dreams_

_Someone comes along,_

_in front of my door_

Benar. Di depannya ada sebuah pintu dari kayu mahogani yang diukir apik ujung atas kanannya. _Pintu apa?_

Sekali lagi, _menuju kemana?_

_The nostalgic reflection of;_

_a young boy's look_

_is beating at my door_

_Like in those days_

Pemuda itu membuka pintu mahogani besar yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Di balik pintu itu, di hadapannya, seorang pria duduk di hamparan permadani hijau, tepatnya di bawah pohon dedalu yang daunnya mulai rontok seiring angin musim gugur yang berhembus ragu.

Kepala orang di hadapan Levi menengadah pada bulan pucat yang menggantung di langit malam. Menerangi sosoknya ditengah gelap.

_Even now_

_I won't forget the far town of rain_

_Taking the long way home, I waited_

Pemuda itu berkedip—baru sadar kalau suara itu adalah sebuah lantunan kalimat yang berirama. Sebuah lagu yang indah. Sebuah lagu yang membuatnya merasa melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Sesuatu yang sangat amat penting.

Dia menggeram dalam hening. _Mengapa pemandangan ini ditunjukkan padanya? Dimana ini__? __Siapa __pemuda __yang menyenandungkan lagu itu? __Dan y__ang terpenting, apa yang dia lupakan?_

_Now within my dreams,_

Dia meremas rambutnya sendiri. Memaksa otaknya bekerja lebih keras demi mengingat suatu hal yang berkaitan dengan apa yang dilihat dan di dengarnya saat ini. Akibatnya, badannya limbung dan jatuh bersimpuh di tempat yang tadinya merupakan ambang pintu. Kini pintu itu menghilang dan yang tersisa hanyalah dirinya dan pemuda yang masih setia memunggungi, seakan kehadirannya hanyalah desiran angin malam yang menggoyangkan rerumputan.

_Even with a sad farewell,_

_I wonder if we can laugh,_

_At a boring joke..._

Kedua manik kelabunya hanya mampu menatap punggung itu dalam diam. Mengingat baik-baik bagaimana wujud entitas berkromosom XY itu dalam kepala hitamnya. Bahkan, memindai kembali memori kepalanya demi menemukan secuil petunjuk mengenai siapa gerangan sang pemuda.

_You visited me _

_Because, it's a saturday morning, right?_

_I open the door of the morning mist_

_Come, get in,_

_Hurry…_

Irama dalam gending yang dibawakannya berubah, perlahan namun pasti. Menghapus kesan riang dalam lantun nada tangga sebelumnya. Mungkin kesan riang itu timbul karena secercah harapan telah di ambang mata, mungkin juga tidak. Levi tidak mengerti—atau bisa juga, belum.

_Small footsteps_

_Disappeared within my dreams_

_I have left behind an old song_

_On top of a white pillow_

Levi dapat menangkap bayangan sosok di hadapannya yang menoleh tepat di penghujung nada. Sebuah tangan berjari lentik namun pucat menggapai kepalanya, mengelus pelan. Pemuda itu menitikkan air mata dan jemari di kepalanya mempertinggi intensitas usapan di rambut sang pemuda yang—baru disadari Levi—berwarna coklat.

Ketika Levi membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, suaranya tak bisa keluar. Tercekat di kerongkongan. Dia panik dan memegangi lehernya dengan tangan kanan. Jari tengah tangan kirinya dia masukkan ke dalam rongga mulut, dan menemukkan roti di sana.

Huh? Roti?

Levi mencecapnya dengan lidah. _Rasa selai nanas favoritnya_.

Loh? Selai nanas?

Dia membuka mata dengan cepat dan mendudukkan diri dengan sigap. Di mulutnya ada sepotong roti bakar dengan selai nanas. Dia menoleh ke kanan untuk mencari orang yang dengan kurang ajarnya memasukkan roti ke mulutnya.

Hasilnya nihil. Dia memicingkan mata.

Dia menoleh ke kanan sedikit lagi, memeriksa sisi belakangnya. Tak ada apa-apa.

Namun ketika ia menoleh ke kiri. Wajah dengan senyum mencurigakan milik Erwin Smith membuatnya terkejut. Refleks, dilemparnya roti panggang selai nanas itu ke arah si Dosen Muda yang—kata mahasiswi ababil di kampus—galaksi. Galak-galak seksi.

Dih, memangnya Erwin galak? Emangnya dia seksi?

Yang memberi julukan sudah mengalami gangguan syaraf mata, deh, pasti.

Rutukan keluar dari bibir Levi ketika roti yang dilemparnya malah ditangkap dan dilahap oleh mantan seniornya. Sialan. Tidak tahu etika. Penebar janji palsu. _Playboy _cap semut. Sial.

"Sudah baikan?"

"Baikan, katamu? Bagaimana bisa baikan jika **kau **ada di sini, ha?" Levi menyindir pedas. Kesal karena rotinya dimakan (walau roti itu memang haknya Erwin, sebenarnya, karena dia yang memanggang dan mengoleskan selai ke atasnya. Namun, tetap saja Levi tak rela. Selangkah menuju lambung, tuh, tadi) bercampur dengan jengkel karena kaget dan murka karena Erwin masuk ke teritori pribadinya dengan seenak jidat. Ingin rasanya Levi memberi hadiah berupa 'mata ketiga' hasil karya Baretta-nya untuk Erwin.

"Bukankah kehadiranku sudah seharusnya membuatmu merasa jauh lebih baik, Levi?" kata Erwin dengan bumbu rayuan dan narsisme terselubung. Mari berdoa bersama semoga walaupun narsis, Erwin tidak alay.

Levi bisa tambah jijik padanya kalau ternyata Erwin alay.

"Kalau kau aspirin, _**Sir**_Erwin, maka aku akan sangat mencintaimu sekarang," sarkasnya.

"Apakah itu rayuan? Atau ajakan, mungkin?"

Levi melotot, "Oh, iya. Ajakan untuk adu tinju."

Erwin melebarkan senyumnya. Kini, sepasang mata beriris safirnya menyipit, membentuk lengkungan. Tulang pipinya naik. Gigi bersihnya agak terekspos. Sebuah _dunchee smile _yang sempurna. Saking sempurnanya, Levi sampai ingin mendaratkan ciuman di wajah itu. Dengan kursi.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, sih?" pemuda itu menggerutu dalam kegiatan mengacak rambutnya. Stress karena menghadapi dosen sok gaul yang otaknya miring beberapa derajat, mungkin. "Sana, keluar. Mengganggu!"

Erwin berbalik menuju jalan keluar. Diangkatnya bahu dengan santai dan berkata, "Cuma mencoba membantu," sebelum menutup pintu.

Levi hanya melihat figur dosennya yang menjauh sekilas saja. Pemuda berambut sewarna jelaga itu terlalu sibuk dengan pening kepalanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. _Hangover_. Sepertinya dia sudah bisa menebak mengapa Erwin ada di apartemennya pagi-pagi begini. Gewürztraminer itu berimbas terlalu kuat pada tubuhnya. Levi merutuk.

Tertatih-tatih, dia turun dari kasur dan mengambil sebutir aspirin dari laci meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Dengan bantuan air putih yang tersedia di atas meja, dikonsumsinya obat berbentuk tablet itu. Berharap sang obat dapat menyembuhkan peningnya sesegera mungkin, karena masih banyak hal yang perlu dikerjakan.

Tugas, laporan, presentasi, dan ini, lalu itu. Banyak sekali. Tapi ya hanya begitu saja. Datar, sedatar permukaan air dalam kondisi seimbang dan tanpa gangguan.

Levi menghela nafas.

Dengan langkah diseret, dia berjalan menuju almari pakaian dan membuka daun pintunya. Beberapa tumpuk baju terlipat rapi di sisi kanan, dan jas-jas resmi tergantung di sisi kiri. Levi memilih kaus putih lengan panjang dan celana bahan selutut warna gelap (entah hitam, entah coklat) untuk dia kenakan.

Tepat ketika dia selesai mengenakan celana pendeknya, pintu kamarnya diketuk orang.

"Levi!" teriak Erwin lantang. Niatnya sih, agar terdengar disiplin dan mumpuni jadi seorang dosen yang baik, gitu. Tapi malah terdengar seperti emak-emak membangunkan anaknya, "Sarapanmu!"

Levi memutar mata. Dia berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah panjang-panjang dan memutar kenopnya. Wajah Erwin yang masih di depan pintu terlihat terkejut (sebenarnya, yang netranya tangkap pertama kali sih, bukan wajah Erwin. Tapi celana panjang dan kemeja putih lengan pendeknya. Maklum, Erwin Smith kan tumbuh ke atas). "L-levi, aku kira kau—"

"Tidur lagi?" Levi mendengus, "Aku bukan kerbau. Minggir. Aku mau lewat."

Erwin menyingkir dengan patuh. Matanya menatap punggung Levi dan mengekor langkah mantap si Pemuda Pend—errr, imut-imut—menuju ruang keluarga.

Omong-omong, apartemen Levi adalah apartemen 2LDK—apartemen yang terdiri dari 2 ruang tidur, ruang keluarga, ruang makan, dandapur. Jelas, harganya mahal. Namun, apartemen ini dapat dibelinya dengan mudah.

"Kau tidak punya jadwal kuliah pagi kan, Levi?" tanya Erwin sambil duduk di kursi meja makan. Orang yang diajak bicara sendiri sedang sibuk berkutat dengan _toaster_, roti, dan rak piring. Sepertinya mencari sesuatu.

"Harusnya ada. Kelasnya _Miss _Nanaba. Sssh, sial! Panas," Levi mendesis kepanasan ketika mencoba memindahkan roti dari _toaster _ke piring dengan tangan kosong. "_Miss _Nanaba berhalangan hadir. Semalam bilang kalau beliau sakit. Kelasnya diganti lain kali."

Erwin mengangguk. Matanya memandang heran ke arah Levi yang tiba-tiba jadi ceroboh. Sepertinya _mood_nya buruk dan _hangover_nya belum hilang. Atau mungkin, memang ada masalah—mengingat kelakuannya sudah aneh sejak di Spectrum.

"Selainya mana?" pertanyaannya lebih ditujukan pada diri sendiri, sebenarnya, tapi Erwin angkat bicara.

"Di dekat _toaster_. Pisaunya di rak piring," Erwin menambah informasinya ketika melihat Levi memegang selai di tangan kanan dan roti panggang di hadapan sedangkan kepalanya masih celingak-celinguk. "Habis kupakai tadi langsung kucuci, soalnya."

Levi mengangguk-angguk saja. Tangannya sibuk mengoles selai nanas ke atas roti. Beberapa menit kemudian, mahasiswa tingkat akhir itu sudah duduk di kursi seberang Erwin. Alisnya berkerut ketika melihat dosennya membaca sebuah buku dengan sampul seorang pria yang mengenakan topi dan jubah hitam. Ambang pintu pemakaman yang terkesan mistis dan angker jadi latarnya. Levi heran.

Bukan, dia melempar pandangan heran ke arah Erwin yang membaca buku itu bukan karena foto di sampulnya foto _selfie_. Tapi karena aura misterius yang menguar darinya.

...

Bohong, sih. Semata-mata karena penasaran saja.

"Ini novel tentang kisah Eropa pada abad ke-19. Gerakan Republikan Italia yang menghancurkan para imam, Komume Paris oleh Kerajaan Prusia, para penjahat Prancis yang merencanakan pengeboman terhadap Napoleon III hingga Peristiwa Dreyfus. Sekarang aku sedang sampai pada bagian seru. Si tokoh utama sedang mengalami konflik yang cukup berat," perkataan Erwin seolah menjawab pertanyaan Levi yang tak terucap. Misterius. Mungkin, Erwin punya kemampuan semacam cenayang. Atau _mentallist_. Atau yang lebih klasik, mungkin. Dukun, misalnya?

Levi ingin bertanya bagaimana Erwin bisa tahu. Tapi urung. Takut dikira naksir atau bagaimana. "Tidak ada jam mengajar?" tanyanya sebagai usaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ada, kelas Eropa kontemporer. Masih tiga jam lagi. Pukul satu nanti. Setelah itu aku ada janji bertemu dengan _Sir _Pixis," jawab Erwin sambil masih terus membaca.

Levi tersedak rotinya yang tinggal satu gigitan lagi. "Ini pukul sepuluh?" gumamnya sambil melirik jam dinding. Parah. Sudah hampir tengah hari. "Aku mabuk ya, semalam?" tanya Levi. Bukan karena penasaran, sebenarnya. Toh, dia yakin kalau deduksinya benar. Hanya sekedar meyakinkan saja.

"Iya. Konyol sekali mengingat kau begitu percaya diri menghabiskan sebotol Gewürztraminer ditambah segelas Sauvignonku. Kau kacau sekali, tahu? Mabuk, pingsan seperti bayi, dan mengigau dalam tidurmu." Erwin melirik mahasiswanya, "Ada masalah?"

Levi ikut melirik, kemudian menggeleng. Dia melahap bagian terakhir dari roti panggangnya dan beranjak menuju tempat cuci piring. "Tidak. Tidak juga."

Erwin memutar bola matanya, jengah. "Berarti setidaknya, ada yang mengganggumu."

Levi bergeming. Tangannya tetap sibuk dengan sabun, spons, dan piring kotornya. Mungkin berpura-pura tuli karena membenci subjek pembicaraan yang diangkat dosen misteriusnya.

Pria bermarga Smith di belakangnya mendengus. Ditutupnya novel yang sedang dia baca dan diletakkannya di atas meja. "Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang ada masalah dengan keluargamu, eh? Aku tak pernah mendengar kau berencana untuk pulang di penghujung tahun atau untuk merayakan _thanksgiving_."

Levi mengeringkan piringnya dengan serbet dan meletakkannya di rak piring. Bibirnya terkunci rapat. Tak ada sepatah katapun meluncur dari sana. Erwin geleng-geleng kepala.

Usia perkenalannya dengan Levi sudah memasuki hitungan tahun, tapi pemuda keras kepala itu tak membiarkan Erwin mengetahui masalahnya, atau mengetahui bagaimana caranya berpikir, atau mengetahui apa yang sedang membebani pikirannya. Pemuda itu melakukannya dengan baik. Saking baiknya, Erwin harus menunggu selama ini hanya untuk sekedar tahu jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan keluarganya.

Erwin tahu, kadang menyembunyikan masalah dan memasang 'topeng' memanglah perlu. Bahkan, dosen muda itu juga cukup sering melakukannya. Namun, bukankah apa yang Levi lakukan itu berlebihan?

Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan menepuk pundak mahasiswanya pelan. "Sekali-kali, kau harus melepas topengmu di depan seseorang, Levi. Kau bisa meledak kalau menyimpan semua masalah itu sendirian. Jujur pada diri sendiri bukanlah hal memalukan. Berhentilah bertingkah seperti tidak punya perasaan."

Levi menepis tangannya. "KAU yang harus melepas topengmu."

"Oh, kau tahu sesuatu?" katanya dalam senyum dikulum.

"Aku tahu semuanya," Levi mendesis, "Semua kebohonganmu."

"Tapi kau tidak punya alasan untuk marah, Mahasiswaku. Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama. Pada semua orang, pada dirimu sendiri. Kau berbeda denganku yang tahu kapan harus memasang topeng dan melepasnya. Topengmu itu nyaris permanen, Levi. Bisa meledak dirimu jika ini berlangsung terus," Erwin berbalik, mengambil novelnya, dan meraih jasnya yang digantung di ruang keluarga. Levi mengekor di belakangnya. "Aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupakan janjimu minggu depan, ya. Jaga dirimu."

Erwin berjalan menuju pintu. Meninggalkan Levi yang masih berdiri tegap di ruang keluarganya—memandang nanar figur tinggi dengan bahu bidang yang perlahan menjauh. Dia menggeretakkan gigi.

Erwin tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang salah antara dia dan keluarganya. Itu bukan hanya 'perasaan' biasa. Si Smith itu tahu karena _sesuatu_. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sadar bahwa Levi tak pernah membicarakan keluarganya selama ini. Sial.

Ada yang disembunyikan pria itu dan Levi harus mengetahuinya. Dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Hoi, Erwin."

Erwin menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik dan memandang heran. "Ada apa, Levi?"

"Aku ingin bertanya... apa kau tahu tentang gadis yang bernyanyi di Spectrum semalam?"

Erwin membelalakkan matanya. Dia mengembangkan senyum kecil yang tulus. "Ah, tentu! Yang mana? Aku mengenal hampir semuanya!"

"Yang... berambut kuning pudar. Yang tinggi."

"Gadis yang mengenakan pakaian berkerah 'v' itu, ya? Yang terakhir kau lihat?" Erwin terlihat mengingat-ingat. "Aku tidak tahu, sayang sekali. Tapi, kalau kau menyukainya, aku bisa mencari tahu nama dan informasi pribadinya untukmu, Levi."

"Benarkah?" Levi melangkah maju.

"Ya, tentu! Itu hal mudah, kan? Tinggal bertanya saja. Itu kan cara termudah mencari informasi," Erwin mengedikkan bahu dengan santai. Dia serius lho, ketika bilang bahwa bertanya adalah cara termudah mendapatkan info. Buktinya, dia mendapat banyak bahan penelitian dari hasil bertanya sana-sini (dengan _cara_nya sendiri, tentu).

"Bertanya adalah cara termudah mendapatkan info, huh?" Levi menghentikkan langkahnya—tepat di depan Erwin, "Maka aku bertanya, apa yang kau tahu dan aku tidak?"

Erwin memilih untuk mengalihkan atensinya dari Levi. Bukan karena takut atau merasa bersalah, kok. Hanya menyadari keindahan lantai keramik apartemen Levi secara tiba-tiba saja. "Tidak tahu, ya."

"Kita sama-sama tahu kalau Anda tahu, _Sir_ Smith," desisnya. Tatapannya nyalang, tajam—mengancam. Levi hanyalah mahasiswa biasa, dia tidak berbahaya. Yang spesial dari dirinya adalah kejelian dalam menemukan kebohongan dan deduksi teliti dengan akurasi tinggi yang mana melakukan semua itu memerlukan keenceran otak. Tentu saja, kan?

Tapi Erwin memilih untuk menyerah. Toh, Levi berhak tahu sejak awal. Pemuda itu berhak tahu dan memperbaiki apa yang seharusnya diperbaiki.

"Baik," katanya, "Ibumu menelepon."

Levi menggeretakkan giginya, "Wanita itu... berani-beraninya. Mengapa kau tak memberitahuku? Apa yang dia katakan, ha?"

"Dia ingin kau pulang, Levi. Kali ini saja. Dia memohon, kau tahu?" Erwin menggeleng pelan. Dia berjalan menuju pintu dan memutar kenop. "Tadinya, aku ingin membawamu ke sana tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Tapi sekarang kan, kau sudah tahu. Keputusan ada di tanganmu."

Erwin menarik kenop, membuka pintu apartemen Levi, "Oh, ya. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau sudah memimpikan kejadian itu seperti aku dan Hange atau tidak, tapi aku percaya kalau jika saatnya tiba, kau harus mencari orang dalam mimpimu. Percayalah padaku, Levi, karena mencari orang dalam mimpimu itu akan membantumu merubah cara dan sejarah hidupmu. Sampai jumpa."

Erwin menghilang dibalik daun pintu, menghilangkan jejak misterius. Dan Levi terjebak dalam labirin jejak misterius yang ditinggalkannya—gagal paham lagi.

.

"Historiografi. Pernah dengar kata itu, bukan?" Hange Zoe melempar senyum. Dosen muda yang isi celananya tidak jelas itu berdiri di depan kelas dengan percaya diri. "Aku minta kau menyebutkan pengertiannya—"

Dia melirik cepat ke baris belakang, kolom tengah, tepat ke arah Farlan yang terantuk-antuk karena semalam ia sibuk berkencan dengan laptopnya. "—Farlan Chruch!"

Yang dipanggil gelagapan. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini, hari dimana seharusnya semua mahasiswa semester akhir bisa mendapat sedikit kebahagiaan berupa waktu luang untuk ongkang-ongkang kaki di rumah, luluh lantak secepat kilat karena ada pemberitahuan mendadak dari sang dosen. Levi saja harus rela melompat secepat mungkin ke dalam mobil laknat Erwin yang sudah jalan sepuluh meter, karena butuh tumpangan darurat sampai kampus.

"Jawabannya, Tuan _Chruch_?" Hange melebarkan senyum sementara orang di belakang sana berkeringat dingin. Kalau dipikir-pikir, orang yang selalu tersenyumlah yang patut diwaspadai. Kau tak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan atau rencanakan, sebelum rencana dan pemikiran itu menjadi nyata. Sayangnya, Farlan tidak berminat untuk mengetahui rencana dan pemikiran Hange yang melibatkan kegagalannya menjawab soal. Tidak, terima kasih. Dia masih sayang nyawa.

"A-ah, historiografi berasal dari bahasa Yunani yang terdiri dari dua kata. _Historia_ yang berarti alam dan _Graphie _yang berarti gambar. Jadi historiografi adalah gambaran gejala alam," jawabnya gugup.

Hange mengangguk-angguk puas. "Nah, lihat _slide _yang ini. Pria besar berjanggut lebat khas orang Yunani jaman dulu ini adalah Herodotus, yang sering disebut-sebut sebagia Bapak Sejarah."

"Bapak Sejarah? Lalu siapa ibunya?" celetuk seseorang di kelas. Wajahnya tertutup bayangan topi bisbol yang dikenakannya. Sengaja dibuat begitu karena dia hanyalah figuran yang tidak akan berperan banyak dalam cerita. Kasian juga sih, sebenarnya.

Levi yang mendengar perkataan si Pemain Figuran mendengus. Celetukan bodoh yang keluar dari orang berotak udang.

"Ibunya? Tentu saja yang melahirkannya," jawab Hange polos. Kepolosan yang berbahaya.

"Apakah Anda tahu siapa namanya, _Miss_?" Orang itu cari masalah.

"Tidak. Tapi aku bisa memberi tahu dimana ia sekarang."

Penghuni kelas yang lain berbisik-bisik. Ada yang mencurigai perkataannya, ada yang naif dan percaya. Levi memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan.

"Aku serius. Aku tahu dimana ia berada," Hange tersenyum. "Di akhirat! Hehe. Apakah kau mau menanyakan sendiri namanya, Nak? Aku akan menunjukkan jalannya padamu."

Orang itu, si Figuran Bertopi Bisbol, menelan ludah. "T-tidak. Maaf atas interupsinya , _Miss_."

Hange mengangguk-angguk. "Jangan ulangi, ya? Ah, sampai mana tadi? Oh, betul. Herodotus. Apakah kau tahu mengapa dia disebut sebagai 'Bapak Sejarah'—"

Dia melirik cepat, lagi. Mata itu mencari mangsa selanjutnya. Entah beruntung atau sial tak tertolong, pilihannya jatuh pada seorang gadis yang duduk manis di baris paling depan. "—Petra Rall?"

Dengan percaya diri, gadis manis itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menjawab dengan lantang, "Ya, saya tahu. Dalam karyanya yang berjudul Perang Persia, Herodotus mengemukakan tentang penyebab perang yang didasarkan dengan kepentingan manusia. Bukan lagi campur tangan para Dewa maupun Dewi seperti karya-karya _logograf _pada umumnya di Yunani. Begitu juga dalam karyanya yang berjudul Historiae. Herodotus tidak memakai unsur mitos-mitos dalam karyanya dan lebih menggunakan teknik wawancara dengan para pelaku yang pernah terlibat atau hidup pada zaman Perang Parsi."

"Ah, _Sir_! Saya minta ijin bicara!" seorang gadis dengan _twintail_ pendek warna merah bata mengacungkan tangan tinggi-tinggi. Isabel Magnolia, namanya. Suaranya lantang dan jelas—sejelas kepercayaan dirinya yang tercermin dalam tiap gerak-gerik dan pandangan mata. Setelah Hange mengangguk tanda setuju, dia meneruskan kalimatnya, "Mengapa Herodotus dapat berpemikiran demikian? Bukankah pada masa klasik, semua orang mempercayai mitologi? Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran beliau?"

Sebuah efek pencahayaan yang misterius membuat lensa cekung kacamata Hange berkilat. Persis karakter antagonis di komik-komik ketika akan menyampaikan atau melakukan rencana jahatnya. "Aku senang punya murid yang kritis sepertimu, _Miss_ Magnolia. Tapi kupikir kau harus bersabar sedikit karena pertanyaanmu akan terjawab saat diskusi kita nanti."

Levi mendengus saja. Sistem pembelajaran di universitas ini memang kurang efektif. Terlalu banyak diskusi tanpa hasil yang memuaskan. Anak-anaknya kurang kritis. Eh, giliran ada yang kritis seperti Nona Magnolia itu, jawaban gurunya santai sekali.

Diskusi lagi, diskusi lagi. Ck. Hanya perasaannya saja atau Hange memang kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan Magnolia?

Pria bermarga Ackerman itu membuang pandang. Memilih untuk menatap jajaran gedung-gedung, beberapa pohon, dan langit biru di luar jendela sana kemudian tenggelam dalam lamunan—kehilangan rasa tertariknya terhadap mata kuliah kali ini, mungkin. Toh, dia sudah pernah baca garis besarnya. Mungkin dia akan mendalaminya lagi nanti, kalau sempat. Pertanyaan Magnolia itu lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada kuliah historiografi itu sendiri, sih.

_Jika kita ingin mengecoh musuh, kita harus berpikir di__luar kebiasaan. __Jik__a tidak, maka manusia tidak akan pernah maju satu langkah pun._

Levi memainkan pulpennya dan menebak-nebak korelasi antara jalan pikiran Herodotus dan kutipan yang tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya. Dia yakin ada, tapi masih belum yakin apa tepatnya. Jadi, kira-kira apa, ya?

Mungkinkah Herodotus sudah punya pola pikir yang visioner pada jaman segitu?

Atau mungkin—

Ah, ada pesan masuk di ponselnya. Untung saja benda elektronik _portable_ itu berada dalam mode getar. Bisa kehilangan muka dia kalau telepon genggamnya berada dalam mode normal. Jika seandainya begitu kan, jadi ketahuan kalau dia suka teletubbies.

...

Tidak sih, tolong lupakan.

[_From_: Erwin Smith

_Friday, August _1_st, _20xx

Levi, aku tahu kau sedang ada di kelasnya Hange sekarang. Aku tahu, tahu sekali. Jadi maaf kirim pesan di tengah kuliahmu. Maaf, _Babe_ :'( Aku terpaksa, nih.

Jdi gini, _Sir _Pixis minta aku mendampingi beliau untuk jadi pembicara di sebuah seminar. Mendadak banget! Dan acaranya tepat pas kelasku harusnya dimulai. Ini pilihan sulit, Lev. Antara karir dan mahasiswa. Kalau aku pilih mahasiswa, karir dan pengalamanku tdk akan bertambah. Aku kan, jd tdk bisa memberikan byk ilmu buat mereka. Makanya aku pilih ikut _Sir _Pixis. Pokoknya intinya, tolong gantikan aku, ya? Ksh kuis saja. Siksa jg blh. Apapun lah. Kalau ada mslh ato gmn sm pihak uni, nanti aku yg tangani.

_Th_x!]

Kedua obsidiannya sedikit menyipit. Erwin Smith memang positif—bukan positif hamil, tapi positif gila karena suka cari masalah. Mau ijin berapa kali, coba? Parahnya, dia melakukan hal tersebut dengan penuh kesadaran akan konsekuensinya. Kalau bukan gila, berarti dia hidup dalam utopia di kepalanya sendiri. Tidak sadar diri, kasarnya.

Yah, apapun lah. Pada akhirnya pun, pilihan yang tersisa untuk Levi hanyalah membalas pesan yang sepertinya ditulis dengan terburu-buru di bagian akhirnya itu dengan satu huruf: K.

Omong-omong, sepertinya dia menyadari sesuatu tentang Herodetus dan jalan pikirannya.

Ketika Levi baru saja mau mengangkat tangannya, _powerpoint _yang sedang dijelaskan Hange sampai pada _slide _terakhirnya. Tulisan 'terima kasih' dengan _wordart _yang... heboh—kalau tak mau dibilang berlebihan atau alay—terpampang jelas di sana. Beberapa orang—termasuk si Chruch dan si Figuran Topi Bisbol yang masih trauma karena Hange—mendesah lega karena akhirnya kelas dadakan ini berakhir dengan mulus. Hange sendiri tersenyum dan menyampaikan beberapa kata penutup sebelum keluar dari kelas. Tentu saja, kepergiannya diiringi gunjingan tentang sikap dinginnya yang mengerikan tadi.

Levi sendiri langsung membereskan bukunya dan angkat kaki menuju kelas yang terletak di tengah-tengah koridor—tepat di samping papan pengumuman jurusan yang selalu ramai dan jauh dari kelas historiografi yang ada di ujung lorong. Sejujurnya, hal itu agak membuat Levi enggan dan menyeret langkahnya dengan malas, alih-alih terburu dikejar waktu.

Setelah sampai, dia membuka pintu bercat pastel dengan brutal—menolak untuk membuang waktu lebih lama lagi. Seluruh manusia yang berada di ruangan menatap kaget pada sang pelaku, kecuali seorang pemuda yang pernah Levi kenal (walau memang cuma pernah berbicara dua kali, sih). Si Eren Yeager menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _headset_ sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku untuk kemudian mencatat beberapa hal penting di notesnya.

Levi memicingkan mata menatap seluruh mahasiswanya (saat ini. Ketika kelas berakhir, hubungan mereka hanyalah kakak dan adik tingkat. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Levi merasa tua). Walau ada yang masih sibuk dengan buku catatan, tas, atau bahkan _tablet pc_, mereka sudah duduk rapi selayaknya manusia bermartabat. Baguslah. Kalau tidak begitu, mungkin dia akan membuat mereka mengetahui bagaimana rasanya virtualisasi mimpi buruk setelah jam kuliah berakhir.

Eren yang duduk di barisan paling depan mendongak ketika Levi berhenti di depannya sambil bersidekap. Pemuda itu pun segera melepas _headset_nya, menutup bukunya, dan mulai duduk manis tanpa banyak cingcong. Sekali lagi, baguslah. Karena kalau Eren tidak segera menghentikan aktivitas yang tidak menghargai pengajarnya begitu, Levi terpaksa perlu meminjam alat bedah di fakultas kedokteran pulang kuliah nanti.

Buat apa?

Hanya Tuhan dan Levi yang tahu.

"Sampai dimana _Sir_ Erwin mengajar kalian?"

"Revolusi Prancis, _Sir_," jawab anak-anak di kelas dengan intonasi monoton ala anak taman kanak-kanak. Dalam kasus ini, lebih buruk karena mereka _bukan _anak-anak lagi. Mungkin lebih tepat apabila disebut sebagai 'orang dewasa yang kekanak-kanakan'.

"Eh, eh, eh, ternyata, Levi-_senpai _itu yaaa... keren banget! Ih! Apalagi kalau dilihat dari dekat."

"Iya, ih! Tuhan sayang banget kayanya ya sama kita sampai bikin _Sir _Erwin tidak masuk hari ini."

"Tapi, apa tidak aneh, _Sir _Erwin selalu ijin deh pas kelas kita."

"Eh, iya!"

"Kenapa, ya?"

"Terus, kenapa yang menggantikan selalu Levi-_senpai_?"

"Jangan-jangan mereka... KYAAA!"

Sudah takdir kalau seorang lelaki tak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran seorang wanita. Tapi Levi punya harga diri! Persetan soal stigma di masyarakat yang mengatakan kalau lelaki harus menghargai perempuan. Perempuannya saja tidak bisa menghargai, masa iya dia dituntut untuk menghargai? Sial. Ingin rasanya melempar kursi rusak yang bersandar di dinding ke arah gerombolan perempuan di pojok belakang sana. Sayangnya, mereka mahasiswanya Erwin Smith.

Terpaksa ditahanlah rasa dongkol setengah mati itu. Sabar. Sabar, Levi. SABAR.

"Heh, Bocah-bocah! Keluarkan kertas dan pulpen kalian! Hari ini aku akan memberikan kuis," instruksinya ketus.

"EEEH? TA-TAPI, _SIIIR_—"

"Bocah, kau pikir aku akan memerintah kalian seenaknya? Itu perintah dari _Sir _Erwin, tahu. Lihat," Levi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan pesannya ke mahasiswa di kelas itu. Walau pada kenyataannya, yang bisa melihatnya dengan jelas hanya Eren Yeager yang sukses _sweatdrop _setelah membacanya. Respeknya terhadap Erwin Smith tergerogoti sampai setengahnya.

Levi menyeringai kejam. Heheh. Erwin bilang boleh menyiksa, kan? Jadi, ayo mulai penyiksaan ini. Fufufu.

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi pertanyaan," katanya. Semua mahasiswa yang sudah siap dengan pulpen di tangan dan kertas di hadapan itu meneguk ludah. "Dengarkan. Baik-baik. Aku tidak peduli kalau kalian tidak memahami pertanyaan yang aku buat, tahu? Pokoknya kerjakan saja dengan tenang, jangan ganggu teman yang lain dalam bentuk apapun. Kalau melanggar, kalian akan menemukan huruf 'E' tercetak jelas untuk mata kuliah ini."

Mahasiswa berkeringat dingin, beberapa malah gemetar. Yang berkuasa di kelas itu melempar tatapan penuh rencana licik.

"Baik, mari kita mulai," ucapnya sambil mulai berjalan mengelilingi tribun. "Apa yang kamu ketahui tentang Louis XVI?"

"Suami Marie Antoinette!"

"Ah! Masih muda!"

"Dinasti Borboun?"

"Mirip Eren Yeager! Serius!"

Pernyataan terakhir sukses membuat kedua alis sang mahasiswa tingkat akhir bersatu di tengah dan membentuk jembatan. Apa hubungan mereka, sih? Punya darah Prancis saja sepertinya tidak, kok. Lagipula, bukankah seharusnya mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu MENULIS jawabannya dan bukannya MENJAWAB LISAN pertanyaannya? Ataukah, ini adalah bentuk contek-mencontek yang terbaru serta paling inovatif dan sedang _booming_? Tapi, apa iya seterang-terangan ini?

Levi menghela nafas dan melempar spidol papan tulis ke ubun-ubun gadis yang melontarkan pernyataan tak nyambung di akhir tadi. Anak itu tidak berani menoleh, hanya melirik sedikit kearah samping. Tangan kanannya mengusap pelan pucuk kepala cokelatnya kemudian mengaduh pelan.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau pada kuis itu seharusnya kalian menulis jawabannya, bukan menjawab dengan lisan?"

"Ta-tapi, _Sir _Erwin biasa begini...," jawab seorang pemuda yang duduk di baris paling depan, tak jauh dari Eren.

"Lalu mengapa kalian menurut ketika disuruh mengeluarkan pulpen dan kertas, huh?" sahut Levi ketus.

"Takutlah, _Senpai_! Yah... kejam tahu, tiba-tiba mengancam dapat 'E' begitu!"

Urat di pelipisnya berkedut dan Levi melempar sebuah pulpen milik seorang anak laki-laki ke arah anak laki-laki lainnya yang tadi nyeletuk dengan kurang ajar. "Tawaran terakhir. Pintu masih terbuka lebar untuk anak yang tidak mau mengikuti mata kuliah ini. Namun jelas, ada konsekuensinya," tegas pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Pandangan matanya mengedar ke segala penjuru, "_Sir_ Erwin akan dengan senang hati memberikan 'E' di mata kuliah ini."

Hening tercipta dan suara hembus nafas yang putus-putus pun terdengar—berpadu kemudian memantul di dinding-dinding beton yang mengelilingi. Suara tapak kaki Levi adalah satu-satunya simfoni lain yang terdengar, sedangkan simfoni yang tak terdengar terdiri dari jeritan hati dan teriakan yang memanggil-manggil Erwin Smith. Mungkin frekuensi keberanian suara itu terlalu kecil sehingga tak dapat didengar oleh senior mereka yang dingin.

"Yeager!" suara Levi memecah sunyi, "Jelaskan apa yang kau ketahui tentang Revolusi Perancis!"

Sang _brunette_ membuka suara, "Dimulai dari masa Louis XIV—"

"Tolong berdiri, Nak," potongnya.

Eren hanya mampu menuruti titah sang penguasa kelas tanpa banyak protes. Berdiri dengan pelan, dia mencoba tidak menimbulkan kegaduhan yang dapat mengganggu ketenangan kelas.

"Prancis masa Louis XIV—"

"Di depan kelas, Yeager."

Ingin rasanya Eren menggendong Levi kemudian melemparkan seniornya itu ke dinding. Ditambah dengan bonus omelan, kalau perlu. Kurang ajar, memang, mengingat Levi sudah begitu baik padanya (itupun jika memang meminjamkan satu buku saja sudah dapat dibilang baik). Tapi kan, dia manusia yang bisa kesal juga! Seharusnya sebagai pengganti dosen di kelas ini, Levi harus bisa bersikap manis. Paling tidak, mengingatkan baik-baik dengan wajah ramah, deh.

...Tapi rasanya, dunia akan kiamat besok pagi jika hal itu terjadi. Eren mengacak rambutnya dengan _desperate_.

Memilih untuk mengalah pada kenyataan bahwa si Pend—err, imut-imut—itu adalah pengganti _Sir _Erwin, dia mengangkat pantat dari kursi dan berdiri di depan kelas. Matanya melirik takut-takut ke arah diktator kejam yang memegang kuasa tertinggi di kelas ini untuk sementara waktu. Wajahnya tetap saja datar dan mengerikan pada saat yang sama. Ekspresinya sangat tegang—antara mirip orang sedang mendiskusikan strategi perang dan orang yang sedang menahan sembelit.

"Perancis masa Louis XIV," Eren menelan ludahnya. Hamlet bilang, '_to be or not to be_'. Dan seperti Hamlet juga, pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk 'ada', untuk melakukan tugas dari Levi, walau nantinya akan dikritik habis-habisan. Masalah sakit hati itu urusan nanti, pokoknya, "terlihat begitu mewah, disegani, dan kuat. Namun, dibalik itu semua, rakyat Perancis menderita, bungkam, dan menurut. Puncak kebisuan mereka terjadi pada masa Louis XIV. Seorang raja lugu, penakut, dan lemah. Kesempatan tersebut langsung dimanfaatkan oleh rakyat, menjadikan sebuah revolusi penggulingan raja Prancis dari dinasti Borboun dan mengubah tatanan lama yang—"

Levi mengangguk-angguk dengan puas. Sejauh ini penjelasannya bagus, walau kepercayaan diri bocah Yeager itu perlu ditingkatkan sedikit. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan sesuatu di kelas dengan mata terpaku pada lantai, ketika menjadi guru sungguhan nanti.

Namun, sepertinya para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kelas lebih memilih untuk membuka topik diskusi tentang orang yang sedang berada di depan kelas, bukan apa yang dibicarakan orang itu.

"Ssst, Eren itu, katanya..."

"Kemarin aku lihat dia... itu..."

"Iya! Katanya si Shou juga lihat kalau Eren..."

"Hei, punya masalah apa kau dengan Yeager, Bocah-bocah?" tanya Levi sambil memukul belakang kepala seorang gadis dengan gulungan buku tulis yang dia comot dari meja orang. "Perhatikan topiknya, tahu? Topik, bukan orangnya. Masa begitu saja tidak tahu, huh? Kamu lulus SD, kan?"

"Lulus, _Senpai_!" gadis itu menggembungkan pipi dan menenggelamkan dirinya di antara buku cetak yang terbuka. "Lagipula, kami mendengar desas-desus tentang si Eren ini jadi—"

"Desas-desusnya diurus nanti, Bodoh," potong Levi ketus.

"Tapi, _Senpai_—!" gadis itu berbalik. Levi berdiri tegak di sana, seperti yang dia perkirakan. Sejujurnya, yang tidak dia perkirakan malah ekspresi angker yang tercipta di wajah mahasiswa tingkat akhir itu. Maksudnya, dia tentu saja memprediksi ekspresi marah pada wajah gurunya (dan hampir seluruh ekspresinya terlihat seperti sedang marah). Namun tidak semarah ini, "Uh, lupakan."

Levi sendiri benar-benar berniat untuk melupakannya. Tapi ketika atensi manik obsidiannya jatuh pada pemuda polos di depan kelas, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkannya.

Desas-desus apa yang mungkin beredar tentangnya sampai membuat gadis dan pemuda di sini gempar? Kebaikan, atau keburukan? Rumor belaka, atau fakta yang benar adanya?

Levi mengacak pelan rambutnya.

_Eren Yeager... itu siapa__?__ Rumor apa yang beredar tentangnya__?_

**To Be Continue**

A/N : maaf maaf kalau ada yang gagal paham sama cerita ini, tolong jangan diambil pusing dan ini hanya hiburan semata *ditendang*

ga kok, sebenarnya kami berharap para pembaca bisa menikmati sajian(?)nya dan maaf kalau ada banyak hal yang kurang jelas dalam fic ini. kami hanya manusia biasa yang pasti ada salah *curcol* *dibom* mudah2an para pembaca ga kecewa dengan chapter ini karena alurnya


End file.
